Le gardien de l'espoir
by Miss-Gotthelf-Snape
Summary: Je suis ce que les gens appellent Phénix, chaque fois que je meurs, je renais. Dans de nombreuses vie, mon âme sœur s'est présentée à moi, et à 16 ans, nos vies s'achevaient. Alors pourquoi ne se souvient-il pas, pourquoi après sa noyade, n'est-il jamais revenu comme moi, et pourquoi cet idiot d'esprit de l'hiver porte-t-il son nom?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à dreamworks, sauf cette petite histoire.

Contexte : De nombreuses ellipses. Pleins de siècles différents, de périodes différentes, et quelques passage dans le passé de Frost.

Pairing : On va mettre T, certains passages risquent de choquer...

Autres : Alors je sais même pas si cela pourra avoir une fin, parce que c'est franchement le merdier dans ma tête (comme d'habitude) donc on verra bien ^^ Si vous voyez une ressemblance avec mes autres fictions, surtout au niveau des prénoms, c'est normal, j'ai fais une fixette… Pour le reste, je dirais que… C'est assez particulier comme histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

oOoOoOo

D'une vie à une autre, je passe.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, chaque fois que j'ai eus seize ans, une flopée de souvenirs m'a envahie, et les semaines suivantes, je mourrais. Triste existence, pas vrai ? Maintenant, vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'ai dis « chaque fois », et bien c'est simplement parce que je suis incapable de mourir. Bon, si, en fait, je meurs, et l'instant d'après, je suis un nouveau né, dans une époque différente. Génial, n'est-ce pas ? Ben non, pas du tout, sachant que mon espérance de vie est de dix-sept ans, et que la plupart du temps, ça fait mal, je n'apprécie pas forcément…

Du plus loin dont je me rappelle, je suis née pour la première fois sous le nom de D'Hoffrin, fille du Earl Horik. Ouais, les vikings, une période assez particulière je dois bien l'admettre. Mes parents étaient chefs, donc de ce coté là, je n'avais pas trop de souci, et ma mère m'apprenait souvent comment manier le bouclier, afin que mes idiots de frères ne soient pas trop brusques avec moi. Enfin, pour résumer assez rapidement, lorsque j'ai eu quatorze ans, mon père m'a disons échangé contre quelques terrains cultivables, j'aurais bien dis vendu, mais j'ai toujours peur des représailles, même après sa mort.

Bref, il m'a échangé au Earl Frost Osbern, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de son âge, juste qu'il m'a pas vraiment donné le choix, et qu'il m'a épousé. Certes, il avait le physique parfait du viking, de grands yeux d'acier, une chevelure indomptable blonde, et des muscles monstrueux. Bon, hormis le fait qu'il me semblait être l'homme parfait pour moi, le fait de savoir qu'il avait comme surnom « le sanguinaire » me plaisait moins. Et je m'étais attendu à un viol express pour ma nuit de noce.

Je me suis trompée, je l'ai finalement aimée, il me l'a rendue, fut tué par un voisin et moi, par acquis de conscience, en tant que femme-bouclier, j'ai tué son meurtrier après que celui-ci eus pensé pouvoir me souiller, et je me suis donnée la mort. Génial n'est-ce pas, comme vie ? J'avais quoi, seize ans tout au plus, et je suis morte. Je pensais cela digne et honorable, pour une femme de mon rang, une valkyrie. Je pensais évidemment rejoindre mon époux au Walhalla.

Et hop, j'étais de nouveau un petit bébé, en 900 et quelques, plus précisément sous l'empire romain. Je m'appelais Luciana, et j'étais une petite paysanne plus que joyeuse. Je faisais la fierté de mes parents, avec mes six sœurs, et j'étais très heureuse. J'apprenais comment reconnaitre de bonnes pousses d'olivier, et on cultivait chaque été pour que l'huile d'olive soit parfaite.

On avait que très peu de moyens, mais c'était suffisant pour être heureux. Avec mes sœurs, on allait sur le marché, et on s'occupait de vendre notre huile au plus offrant. J'étais encore petite, mais je m'amusais énormément, surtout avec le fils du légionnaire de la région. Il était vraiment admirable, et dés que j'étais un peu triste, il me rendait le sourire avec des farces. C'était juste merveilleux, et je dois admettre que cela me réjouissait de voir que j'avais beau être la dernière née, j'avais tout de même mon importance pour quelqu'un.

Evidemment, Overio Fosti était vraiment quelqu'un, parce que je visais haut placé. Dans tous les cas, même l'enfance passée, nous étions toujours aussi proche. À treize ans, il fit l'école militaire, et eus beaucoup de mal à rester sage, quand moi, je continuais mon rôle de marchande d'huile. Un incident eus lieu, je ne me souviens plus du pourquoi, mais je suis tombée dans une rivière, et j'ai faillis me noyer. Heureusement, je fus sauvée, vous vous douter de l'identité de mon sauveur hein ? Overio, et sa chevelure brune indisciplinée, et son sourire malicieux.

Je suis tombée amoureuse, ça aussi c'était prévisible, et j'ignore si ce fut son cas, cependant, ce petit plongeon dans l'eau rendit ma santé extrêmement fragile. Le seul médecin qui accepta de me voir, était le mari d'une pythie, et tout comme elle, il prédit ma mort rapidement. J'étais malade, j'étais mourante, rien de pouvait y changer. Mes parents finirent par fuir ma chambrée, persuadé que je les contaminerais aussi, la seule personne restée à mon chevet, fut Overio. Mais en tant que soldat, il ne pouvait se permettre de venir aussi souvent qu'il le voulait.

Le jour de mes seize ans, l'impression d'étouffer me prit à la gorge, et des images, des images que je ne connaissais pas vinrent frapper mon esprit comme des rêves. Des rêves qui devinrent cauchemars lorsque je découvris qui j'avais été, qui j'avais aimée. Mais le plus violent, fut la quinte de toux qui suivit, alors que l'amour de cette vie ouvrait la porte de ma chambrée, un vin chaud dans les bras. Ce fut un choc, un choc de constater qu'Ovario et Osbern étaient sensiblement les mêmes, à quelques couleurs prêt. Le même esprit mutin, le même sérieux au combat, et la même douceur incroyable envers moi. De lourdes larmes jaillirent de mes yeux, alors que j'énonçais pour la première fois mes sentiments à son égard. Alors que je mourrais dans ses bras.

Et hop, j'étais de nouveau une enfant, dans une nouvelle vie. Châtelaine, j'étais une petite noble du moyen-âge, on m'apprenait la lyre et la pavane, et je vivais des merveilles que le monde nous offrait. Certes, les guerres de clans étaient de retours, et les mariages arrangés aussi, mais c'était toujours plus doux. J'ai grandis dans la féerie, sous le prénom de Roselyn, et mes parents m'avaient promis au fils d'un de leurs amis dés mon plus jeune âge.

J'appris à tisser, et à arranger les bouquets, chose que toute femme de mon rang de l'époque devait savoir faire. Puis, j'ai rencontré un mendiant. Un certain Orderic Frost. J'étais comblée, bien qu'il soit ruiné et sans demeure, sa gentillesse et son coté avenant me charmèrent. Rien ne pouvait m'ôter l'idée qu'il était l'homme idéal. Une chevelure en catogan, rousse, de grands yeux chocolatés, très doux, et ce sourire mutin constamment rivés sur ses lèvres. Oserais-je dire que nous avons rejoués la tragédie de Shakespear ?

C'est très simple, nous avions prévu de nous aimer, et de nous marier, quand bien même mon père refuserait ceci. Ma mère, toujours friandes d'histoire romanesque, avait trouvé la nouvelle exaltante, et mon père avait fait avancé les noces qu'il avait prévus à ma naissance. Comme le désirait la coutume, je fus enfermée dans la tour du château, jusqu'au mariage, et lorsque vint l'instant de me marier, je sentie toute la douleur émaner de moi-même. Mes seize années bien comptées, le jour de mon mariage, furent les plus douloureuses de toute cette vie.

J'apprenais que mon doux Orderic, n'était autre qu'Ovario, puis Osbern, et mes sentiments affluèrent pour cette âme déjà si proche de moi. J'allais en épouser un autre, alors que tout me disait que mon amour était pour cet homme. Durant toute la cérémonie, je gardais le regard baissé, ne voulant pas croisé celui de mon nouvel époux. Je voulais mourir. Alors, prétextant le besoin de me préparer pour notre première nuit, je me suis rendue dans notre chambre, et là, vêtue de ma robe si blanche, j'ai commis mon second suicide.

Une fiole de poison, de l'huile de belladone, et en une heure, tout ce que je croyais horrible fut balayé par la vérité, mais il était trop tard. Mon époux, inquiet, rentra dans la chambre, et me découvrit, étendue sur notre couche. J'étais déjà en train de succomber au poison, mais j'eus le temps d'apercevoir le visage de mon amour, qui me serrait contre lui. Il m'expliqua qu'il m'avait caché son identité afin de découvrir qui j'étais, et qu'il était finalement tombé amoureux. Mais trop tard, et je vis de lourdes larmes couler de ses yeux, alors que je rendais mes derniers soupirs.

Il me transporta, serrée au creux de ses bras, jusque dans la salle de bal sous les regards horrifiés des invités et de nos familles, franchit les grandes portes de son manoir, et m'entraina sur la falaise avec lui. Je sentis pour la dernière fois ses lèvres sur les miennes, alors qu'il m'entrainait dans sa chute. J'étais morte avant même qu'il ne touche le sol.


	2. Chapter 2

Le serment de la lune.

Et me voilà, toujours en vie, de nouveau une enfant. Fille unique du médecin du village, j'étais choyée et tout le monde me saluait dans les rues. Certes, il faisait froid très souvent, mais ma santé ne craignait rien avec un père tel que le mien. Ma mère, morte en couche, avait tenue à ce que je porte le nom d'Agnèle. Oh pas que je sois si fragile que ça, je n'étais certes pas très débrouillarde, et je préférais aisément lire, mais ce nom que qualifiait assez bien. J'étais délicate et réfléchie, très instruite. Mais je n'avais que très peu d'amis.

Chaque soir, lorsque les catholiques priaient Dieu, moi, je priais la lune, comme me l'avaient appris les livres wiccans de ma mère. Elle était source de lumière, de vie, et d'espoir. Et chacun de mes vœux fut réalisé. Je désirais que mes roses, mortes l'année passée, renaissent, et au petit matin, mes rosiers reprenaient vie. Je désirais avoir un endroit pour moi seule, tranquille et merveilleux, et en rêve, la lune m'indiquait le chemin. C'était un lieu féerique, un petit lac, entouré d'une flore merveilleuse et surplombé d'un immense saule pleureur. Et j'ai désirée me faire un ami. J'ai alors rencontré le petit garçon le plus exubérant qui existe, Jackson Overland Frost. Toujours prêt pour les farces, ou les bêtises. Il fut le premier à me faire sortir de mes livres, et à me montrer les joies de l'enfance.

Il m'apprit à courir sans regarder devant moi, simplement pour le fuir alors qu'il avait un sceau plein d'eau. Sa petite sœur était merveilleuse, et quand Jack ne faisait pas l'idiot, j'arrivais quelque peu à leur apprendre à lire. C'était fastidieux, mais tous les habitants de Burgess diront que j'étais la plus patiente des petites filles. La fillette était bien plus douée que son frère, et je n'eus bientôt plus besoin de lui apprendre. Alors, lorsqu'elle s'en allait avec ses amies, je m'occupais du cas désespéré que fût Jack. Ses yeux pétillaient toujours de malice lorsqu'il voulait faire cesser la leçon, et il me le faisait comprendre avec des boutades.

J'ai finis par aimer cette frimousse brune, mais je me suis tût, lui n'était encore qu'un adolescent plein de vie, et l'amour ne faisait toujours pas partie de son vocabulaire. J'ai continué de m'amuser en leur compagnie, et parfois, cet idiot nous faisait vivre des frayeurs monstrueuses. Il fit mine de tomber d'un arbre, d'une falaise, et pleins d'autres. Un soir, alors que je lui faisais la lecture, il m'expliqua que les adultes commençaient à le repousser avec violence lorsqu'il voulait jouer avec sa sœur. Anna n'avait peut-être rien dit, mais j'avais en effet constaté qu'elle souffrait du regard des autres. Je lui promis de réfléchir à un moyen pour que l'amusement revienne, et déposais pour la première fois un baiser sur sa joue avant de le renvoyer chez lui.

Je ne sus si c'était mon baiser ou le fait que les gens souhaitent le voir grandir, mais son comportement changea rapidement. Et alors que les premières neiges tombaient du ciel, il devint plus sérieux, sauf en compagnie de sa sœur, bien qu'il joue définitivement un rôle. J'appris par mon père, que sa mère était tuberculeuse, et que le pauvre Jack tentait de joindre les deux bouts. Ainsi, lorsqu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, je glissais quelques pièces supplémentaires dans sa bourse. Je tentais de faire que la vie de mes amis ne soit pas trop dure, et ce tout en restant discrète, ils prendraient ça pour de la pitié et m'en aurait voulut.

Un après-midi, alors que je voyais la petite Anna dans un coin, seule avec son ennuis et ses patins, je me sentie désolé pour elle, et me remis en quête d'un endroit rien que pour eux. Mes seize ans furent douloureux dés les premières secondes, et heureusement pour moi, j'étais née en pleine nuit. Personne ne fut inquiété de mes sanglots, alors que dans ma tête défilaient mes nombreuses vies antérieurs, ces vies à la fois violentes et romantique. Ces vies en compagnie d'une seule et même personne. Un rire amer me saisit, alors que je constatais que je finissais toujours par aimer le même individu, et pour les mêmes raisons. Mais cette fois-ci, constatant que chaque fois que nous étions réunis, notre histoire se finissait dans la mort, je décidais de me taire.

On fêta ma majorité, mon passage à l'âge adulte, avec mes rares amis. Jack et Anna avaient du mettre une grande partie de leurs économies pour m'offrir une cape d'hiver pourpre, et mon père m'avait offert son premier livre sur la médecine et la saignée. La fête fut douce malgré la pauvreté de mes seuls amis. Le baiser sur ma joue de Jack fut un rappel de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, dans cette vie et dans les autres. Et je sus quel endroit leur offrir. Alors, tandis qu'Anna s'apprêtait pour rentrer chez eux, je donnais à mon amour les indications pour trouver mon petit lac. Je sentis mon regard se brouiller lorsqu'il me serra dans ses bras, et à l'abri des regards, il déposa l'esquisse d'un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres avant de rejoindre sa cadette.

Cet acte n'était rien d'autre que l'élément déclencheur de notre énième destruction. Au lendemain, j'ignore comment, mais je su que Jackson allait patiner sur le lac avec sa cadette. Alors, dés que mes leçons avec mon père furent achevée, je pris mes patins, et me rendais en ce lieu qui m'était auparavant privilégié. Mes bottines étaient usées à force de courir, mais aujourd'hui, je voulais les accompagner dans la joie. Sauf qu'un immense craquement preceda de peu mon arrivée, et le hurlement strident d'Anna suivit. Je me précipitais sur les bords du lac, et récupérais la fillette qui souhaitait s'y jeter. Les cris rameutèrent les gens autour de nous, et tout se passa très vite.

On récupéra l'enfant, et on me demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, ce n fut que lorsque les mots franchirent mes lèvres que je compris réellement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jack… Jack n'était plus, mon âme sœur avait secouru sa cadette, et la glace avait cédé sous son poids de jeune adulte. Il était mort. Anna fut confiée aux bonnes sœurs de l'église, qui se chargeaient déjà de sa mère malade, quant à moi, bien que je ne laisse que très peu mes émotions prendre le dessus, je fis ce que j'avais toujours fait de mieux. J'ai prié la lune.

Et la dernière nuit du mois, je me suis rendue au lac, encore gelé. Jack devait être au fond de l'eau, tout aussi gelé que sa surface, et mon cœur se serra à l'idée de le savoir juste en dessous de moi, mort. J'y ai déposé mes roses séchées, et j'ai pleuré, toutes les larmes de mon corps. C'était de ma faute, j'étais celle qui lui avait donné la localisation de ce lac, c'était à cause de moi qu'il était mort. Et j'ai prié la lune à nouveau. De cette vie, je me souviens particulièrement de ces mots, ces mots que j'ai prononcés sans l'once d'une hésitation, prête à tout sacrifier pour qu'il vive de nouveau, pour expier mes fautes, pour sauver l'homme que j'aimais.

« Ô Lune, divinité de l'ancien temps, gardienne de l'espoir, je t'en conjure. Ramènes-le, ramène le auprès de sa famille, ils ont besoin de lui, Anna a besoin de lui, j'ai besoin de lui… Je t'en conjure, Lune, use de ta magie pour le ramener, prends la moitié de mon cœur qui je sais, est lié au sien. Mon âme sœur mérite de vivre éternellement, alors je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, ramènes-le… Prends-moi à sa place ! »

Cette nuit là, j'ai sentie que l'ont m'arracher me cœur, mais je pensais que cela venait de la perte de Jack. Je mourus, quelques semaines après mon anniversaire.

Evidemment, je me suis réveillée sous l'apparence d'un bambin. J'ai vécu une nouvelle fois, mais mon enfance fut des plus monotone, hindoue sous le joug des anglais. On m'appela Asha Rajani. Je ne connus point de vie facile, on se battait pour vivre correctement, et le maharaja exhibait ses trésors en publique chaque fois qu'il le voulait. J'étais bien plus faible que les autres filles, et quand on prenait les cours de danse, j'avais bien plus de mal à suivre les pas du kathakali, c'était quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas.

Ce fut à mon seizième anniversaire que je su pourquoi, mes nombreuses vies antérieur fusionnèrent, et avec, la sensation d'une moitié de cœur dans la poitrine. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais croisé Jack, mon âme sœur ne s'était jamais montré, avais-je échoué ? Je ne le sus pas, et je repoussais les quelques hommes qui me souhaitait à leurs cotés. J'appris comme je le pu la danse du deuil de Shiva, mais même en y mettant toute ma volonté, j'étais trop faible pour poursuivre. La veille de mes dix-sept ans, dans mon sommeil, je rendis mon dernier soupir, avec pour dernier rêve celui de retrouver mon âme-sœur.


	3. Chapter 3

NDA : Je publie à une vitesse incroyable en ce moment, je me ferais presque peur... Bon, ce chapitre est particulier, j'en ferais un comme celui-ci une fois sur trois, ils seront du point de vue de Jack Frost.

Sachant que le film doit se passer début 1996, , nous sommes deux ans avant celui-ci.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (En espérant que l'idée vous plait...)

oOoOoOo

Moi, je vis seul – POV Jack Frost

L'obscurité, c'est mon premier souvenir. Il faisait noir, il faisait froid, et j'avais peur… Et puis soudain, soudain, j'ai vu la lune. Elle était énorme et elle brillait si fort, elle avait l'air de chasser l'obscurité. Et une fois celle-ci disparue, ma peur elle aussi s'évanouit. Ce que je faisais là, et ce que l'on attendait de moi, ça je ne l'ai jamais su, et quelque chose en moi se demande si je le saurais un jour. Je m'appelle Jack Frost, comment je le sais ? C'est la lune qui me l'a dit… Mais c'est tout ce qu'elle m'a dit… Et c'était il y a déjà très, très longtemps.

En trois cent ans, jamais personne n'a été capable de me voir. Les gens me traversent comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire fantôme, mais j'ai appris à vivre avec. J'ai appris à vivre seul. Aujourd'hui, je fais comme si c'était normal, je veux dire, ça reste cool, je gèle les flaques d'eau, j'amène la neige, je givre les arbres, et j'amène le sourire aux enfants. Les autres esprits me reprochent d'être trop actif, de ne faire que des bêtises, mais eux ont la reconnaissance, quand moi… Le monde entier ignore même jusqu'à ma légende.

C'est vrai que j'aime faire des glissades, commencer les batailles de boules de neige, faire des farces aux passants. Mais ce que j'aime le plus, c'est l'éclat joyeux dans le regard des enfants à la vue d'un flocon. Mais lorsque vient la nuit, et que les enfants retournent chez eux, je retrouve ma solitude douloureusement. J'ai tendance à me rapprocher des lieux naturellement paisible, les parcs désertés, les lacs ou les forêts inhabitées. Je retourne très souvent à Burgess, prés du lac qui m'a vu naitre, c'est mon havre. C'est là-bas que je me sens le plus proche de chez moi.

Durant trois cent ans, je m'étais finalement résolu à vivre seul, sans jamais être vu par quiconque, sans que personne ne croit en mon existence. J'en étais persuadé, jusqu'à hier soir…

La journée s'était passée tranquillement, à la vue des premières neiges, les enfants avaient été si joyeux que je n'avais pu m'empêcher de givrer le sol et de les faire jouer. Et lorsque les premières brumes du soir s'étaient montrée, j'avais regardé les gens rentrer un à un chez eux, sans même un regard pour les cieux blancs. Je m'étais de nouveau retrouvé seul, sans personne à qui parlé que la lune, et même celle-ci refusait de me répondre depuis mon éveil. J'étais retourné au lac, un poids habituel sur le cœur, je me sentais désespérément seul lorsque la nuit se pointait. Soupirant, je me suis posé sur la branche d'un chêne, mon bâton reposant contre le tronc, et j'avais croisé les bras.

Fait inhabituel, une silhouette s'approcha du parc, non loin de là, et se posa sur le petit banc qui jouxtait le lac. Je n'entendais que son souffle saccadé, et ne pouvait l'apercevoir que de dos. La personne resta là quelques instants, semblant presque mal en point. La curiosité me fit voler jusqu'à la personne, m'arrêtant un peu avant, mais je ne faisais pas attention, et mon pied nu écrasa une brindille. La personne se tourna brutalement, un air paniqué sur le visage. C'était une fille, je le voyais à ses cheveux tressé, mais rien de plus, il faisait trop sombre. Soudain, sa figure changea, et la joie vint marquer ses traits, comme ceux des enfants face à ma neige. Je la vis se précipiter dans les alentours, furetant de-ci de-là, se rapprochant du lac. Elle se pencha sur l'eau gelée, et la toucha du bout des doigts, elle se crispa.

« Pas trop froid ? » Demandais-je, c'était une simple question rhétorique, elle semblait frigorifiée, et puis, ne pouvait pas me voir…

Je fus très surpris de voir qu'elle se retourna, et qu'elle jeta des regards partout autour. Elle se releva, un air sérieux sur le visage, et ouvrit la bouche.

« Qui… Qui va la ? »

« Ça ne sert à rien, elle ne me voit pas… » C'est bien ce que je pensais, elle ne sait pas que je suis là… Je n'existe pas non plus pour elle…

« Je vous entends ! »

Je fis un bond, avant de m'approcher d'elle, le sol se refroidit rapidement sous l'effet de mon pouvoir.

« Tu… Tu m'entends ! C'est vrai tu m'entends ! »

Un immense sourire barra mon visage, et je me rapprochais, me mettant face à elle, c'était un miracle ! Vraiment ! Elle m'entend ! Je me permis de la dévisager alors, elle était plus petite que moi, et peut-être un peu plus jeune, physiquement du moins. Elle avait des yeux bleus, mais pas comme les miens… ils étaient plus sombre, un peu comme l'océan. Et ses cheveux tressés étaient d'un roux très foncé. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais je ne sais où.

« Ok, génial, je rêve… Encore… Ou alors, je parle à une chose invisible qui est super contente… Oui, je suis bonne pour l'asile ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, non elle n'était pas folle, c'était même la première lucide je dirais… Mais c'est vrai que si elle ne fait que m'entendre, cela doit être assez étrange. Elle secoua la tête, avant de commencer à repartir, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai attrapé son bras, il fallait que je lui parle… Je retire ce que j'ai dis ! C'est quoi ce cri horrible ? Elle le sort d'où tout cet air ? J'ai couvert sa bouche avec ma main, et elle sembla encore plus terrifiée que tout à l'heure. J'attendis qu'elle cesse de se débattre pour parler, je m'en voulais un peu, c'est à cause de moi si elle a eu peur.

« Calmes, désolé… Je voulais pas te faire peur, mais c'est la première fois que ça arrive, d'habitude les gens ne m'entendent même pas… C'est quoi ton nom ? »

Je n'ai hélas pas eus de réponse. Elle a continué de se débattre, et après avoir prit un coup dans le ventre, j'ai dus la relâcher. Je l'ai vu alors s'éloigner en courant, une main sur son cœur et l'autre accroché à son sac. Je ne l'ai même pas suivit, je suis resté là, planté comme un piquet, cherchant à comprendre comment c'était arrivé…

La lune avait lentement entamé son ascension dans le ciel lorsque je repris mes esprits. J'avais cette impression de feu ardent au cœur qui m'imprégnait désormais, et une déception monumentale : celle d'avoir fait fuir la seule personne qui m'entendait. Soupirant, je vins m'asseoir sur le banc qu'elle avait occupé, repliant mes jambes contre mon torse. J'ignore toujours comment – et même pourquoi- cette fille a eu la capacité de m'entendre et de me sentir. Surtout qu'elle ne semblait pas si jeune que cela, et seuls les enfants croient. Un autre soupir brumeux franchit mes lèvres, les mains dans les poches de mon pull, je me surpris à rêver de cette fille et de qui elle était. Si ce n'est la première personne à croire en moi… Du moins partiellement…

J'avais pourtant, au fond de moi, l'espoir de la retrouver le lendemain, espoir qui s'effrita tout au long de la journée qui suivit, puis celle d'après. Si bien que je me persuadais avoir rêvé tout cela. Au bout de quatre jours, j'ai finis par ne plus y songer. Les jours se succédèrent, tous semblables, j'apportais la neige, je jouais avec le vent d'hiver, puis rentrais dans mon havre après ma visite de st-Petersburg. C'est probablement pour cela que je n'y pris guère attention au début. J'aurais pu les prendre pour des fleurs sauvages tentant de survivre au froid, mais le ruban bleu qui s'agitait dans le vent attira mon attention. Je survolais l'objet qui reposait sur le bord du lac, c'était un bouquet de fleurs, aussi douce et blanche que la neige, auquel une lettre – maintenue en place par le ruban – était suspendue.

Je m'en saisis avec attention, et la décacheta lentement, j'étais inquiet sans savoir pourquoi…

_À qui de droit _

_Pardonnez la terreur qui m'habitât le jour de notre rencontre, cher esprit. J'espère vous apaiser par ces quelques fleurs, et vous demande pardon, je n'avais pas l'intention de souiller votre sanctuaire par ma présence. Ce sont des camélias, elles sont délicates et éternelles, comme les flocons de neige et comme vous je le suppose..._

_A D_

La lecture me laissa perplexe. Elle m'avait prit pour un esprit ? Un fantôme mécontent de sa présence, et maintenant, elle demandait pardon. Pardon pour des actes dans lesquels il n'y avait aucun préjudice. Je froissais le papier entre mes doigts, je trouvais cela tellement idiot… C'était à moi d'aller m'excuser pour lui avoir flanqué la frousse de sa vie, pas elle. Je regardais le bouquet avec plus d'attention, sur le ruban se trouvait le nom de l'enseigne duquel il provenait. At' Lilys, un fleuriste qui se trouvait non loin des grandes écoles de la ville. Avec un sourire que je ne connaissais pas, je glissais la lettre dans ma poche, et m'envolais en direction du fleuriste.

Mon trajet ne fut pas long, j'ai évité les quelques personnes qui rentraient chez elles, et j'ai attendus que le vendeur n'ouvre la porte pour sortir. Je le traversais, déplorant la sensation de froid que cela créait en moi, et entrais dans la boutique. J'attendais que le vendeur ferme ensuite le volet de la boutique et s'éloigne définitivement, pour m'approcher des affaires de celui-ci. Notamment le guichet de vente, avec la caisse enregistreuse, il devait bien avoir des dossiers de vente, dans les parages, non ?

Je récupérais plusieurs livrets colorés, et les feuilletais avec attention, lorsque l'un d'eux portant des noms divers me tomba sur les pieds. Avec une grimace, je le récupérais et entamais mes recherches dedans. Puisque les fleurs n'étaient pas là hier, elles ont dues être déposées dans la journée, il me suffit donc de trouver la date d'aujourd'hui. Je fouillais les pages, une à une, et finit par trouver la date. Voilà… 19 Novembre… Il y a beaucoup de noms, et des explications sur les fleurs achetées ensuite… C'est vraiment peu rangé… A D… A D… C'est moi ou les femmes achètent énormément de gui en cette saison ? Adalin Baker… Non… C'est AD… Ah ! Angelique Dubois… C'est français. Ce doit être elle, elle avait un accent particulier maintenant que j'y pense…

Il y a une adresse !


	4. Chapter 4

**NDA :** Et me voici avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bien que je n'ai eus aucun retour sur les autres... C'est le dernier de l'année 1992, sachant qu'on était fin novembre. . Nous entrerons donc dans l'année 1994, plus précisément un mois et demi avant le début du film. Mouahaha! J'hésite à commencer par la vision d'Angelique... Peut-être devrais-je expliquer le point de vue de Frost en premier... Une idée?

Bref, bonne lecture à ceux qui me lisent, et à bientôt!

PS : n'oubliez pas les reviews...

Ces poussières de fées

Je n'ai jamais cru que la magie pouvait un jour interférer avec ma vie de lycéenne. C'est vrai, j'imaginais le futur, avec des histoires de momies, ou d'extra-terrestres, et autre phénomènes incroyables, mais pour mon futur dans l'archéologie avec mon père. Pas maintenant. Surtout que cette histoire de fantôme me fait frissonner rien qu'a y penser, j'ai l'impression d'avoir offensé quelqu'un avec ma seule présence, et que celui-ci me le fera payer au centuple. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fais ce qui me semblait le plus simple, et après les fleurs, j'espérais ne plus avoir un seul problème.

Je suis retournée au lycée, et j'ai continué à vivre comme si de rien n'était. La neige s'était ajoutée à mon quotidien, et je rajoutais à mes vêtements des gants polaires et des bottes fourrées. Mon professeur d'histoire m'avait fait la remarque que je ressemblais à une femme de la Russie. J'avais grondée quelques allusions au fait que je ne survivrais pas à la Russie. Les cours se passaient plutôt bien, et les examens de fin d'année ne me faisait pas peur, contrairement à certains. J'apprenais chaque soir ma leçon, comme s'il s'agissait d'une comptine, et je faisais toujours mes devoirs.

Je rendais fier mes parents, priant d'espoir pour que mon père accepte enfin de m'emmener avec lui sur un chantier. J'en avais presque oublié l'esprit du lac, et ma frayeur de ce jour là. J'aurais due me douter que c'était simplement le calme avant la tempête.

Ma journée s'était faite bien longue, entre les cours de philosophie, ceux d'histoire et ceux de géologie, j'en avais oubliée ma pause déjeuné. Résultat, à 16 heures, alors que je quittais l'établissement, mon ventre faisait plus de bruit qu'un orchestre de percussion. J'avais une faim monstrueuse, et mes doigts gelés me faisaient mal. J'avisais, sur le coté de la rue, un snack encore fumant des derniers plats cuits. Avec un sourire, je m'approchais du stand, où une femme d'une quarantaine d'année attendait en jouant avec la caisse. Je lui achetais un beignet au chocolat, payais la maudite somme de quelques livres, et rangeais mon porte-monnaie dans mon sac.

Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, je mordais dans la pâtisserie tiède au chocolat, et continuais mon chemin. Je pensais que le reste de ma soirée serait plus calme et reposant, j'avais tord. La neige se mit de nouveau à pleuvoir du ciel, alors que j'atteignais à peine l'entrée de mon quartier, et mon souffle brumeux m'alerta que je n'étais pas dés plus préparée pour une nouvelle vague de froid. Je resserrais d'une main les pans de mon manteau, j'étais frigorifiée lorsque je passais enfin la porte de la maison. Je délaissais mon sac sur le pas de la porte, retirais mon manteau avec adresse, et de l'autre main, je continuais de déguster mon beignet.

« La porte ! »

Je sursautais en entendant ma mère crier de la cuisine, et refermais la porte. A ce moment là, j'ignorais que mon inattention habituelle avait permit à quelqu'un de rentrer. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de séjour, posant ma pâtisserie sur la table avant de rejoindre ma mère en cuisine. Elle était afférée autour d'un magasine, probablement un fascicule de cuisine sur lequel elle s'essayait et qui finirait ensuite dans la poubelle parce que le plat serait immangeable. Elle avait déposé de la viande hachée sur une sorte de pate en plein milieu du plan de travail, et tous un tas de petit légume avec.

« Hmm… Tu t'amuses ? C'est censé être quoi ? » Demandais-je en appuyant sur le bouton de la bouilloire.

« Des Faritas, mais j'ai l'impression que la pate est trop fine. » Dit-elle, en touillant les légumes dans le saladier. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi, avisant ma tenue. « Tu devrais t'habiller plus chaudement pour aller à l'école, sinon Jack Frost va te congeler entièrement. »

« Jack quoi ? » Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil. « C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? »

« Oh, une simple légende urbaine. J'espère que tes cours se passent bien… Tu as bientôt terminé ton tableau sinon ? » Me demanda-t-elle en retirant la viande hachée de la pâte et en la remettant avec les légumes pour pétrir à nouveau celle-ci.

« Mes cours sont bien, oui, et mon tableau avance… Mais il me manque toujours quelque chose… Je ne saurais dire quoi… » Ajoutais-je en repensant à mon lac.

Le problème ne vient pas du paysage, ça j'en suis sure, mais de l'esprit qui le hante et qui m'a foutu la frousse. Ma mère ajouta que je finirais par trouver moi-même. Je récupérais une tasse dans le vaisselier, et la remplissais avec l'eau chaude. Je prenais un sachet de thé au jasmin, et me dirigeais vers la salle de séjour. Je posais ma tasse sur la table, et finissais mon goûter. Un long soupir franchit mes lèvres, alors que je me rassasiais, l'esprit est celui qui complète le tableau, c'est pour ça qu'il me manque quelque chose… Non seulement je ne le vois pas, mais en plus j'en ai une peur bleue… Ce qui signifie que mon tableau restera probablement inachevé.

Je débarrassais la table, et retournais dans le hall, histoire de récupérer mon sac de cours avant de monter dans ma chambre. Je poussais la porte d'une main, et observais – avec désespoir – l'état de la pièce. Il y a des vêtements qui s'entassent dans un panier à coté de la porte, et mon bureau est couvert de livres ouverts. Ensuite, il y a mon étagère, pleine de tubes de peinture, de crayons, de fusains, et de feuille. Mon chalet se trouve à coté, portant une toile que j'ai recouverte d'un drap, et tout un tas de toiles à ses pieds. Je crois que seul mon lit est épargné. Je lance mon sac sur le lit, je le manque, et son contenu se déverse partout sur le sol. Un long soupir franchit mes lèvres, et je refermais la porte.

« Et c'est repartit pour un tour… » Soupirais-je à nouveau.

Il y a un avantage à être aussi faible physiquement, c'est qu'on est dispensé de gym en cours, c'est pourquoi, tandis que les autres courent après un ballon, moi je suis en avance sur mes devoirs. Je n'ai donc rien à faire avant le diner, si ce n'est retourner à mes tableaux. Je débarrassais quelque peu mon bureau, histoire d'atteindre ma chaine hifi, et lançais un CD de Fleetwood Mac. Je tressais mes cheveux sur le coté, histoire de ne pas être gênée, et préparais ma palette de couleurs. Une fois prête, je m'approchais de mon chalet, un tube de peinture à l'huile glissa de mon bureau sans raison, mais je mettais ça sur le compte de la pièce en pente.

D'un geste sec, je retirais le drap de ma toile, dévoilant mon précieux lac dans la nuit, seulement éclairé par la clarté de la lune. Au centre de celui-ci, j'ai commencé la silhouette d'un esprit, mais comment pourrais-je finir cela sans savoir à quoi il ressemble ? Cet idiot aurait pu se montrer au lieu de me faire peur ! Je pris une longue respiration, avant de plonger mon pinceau fin dans le brun pour le mélanger avec le blanc. Mon mélange fait, je commençais à redessiner la silhouette sur le tableau, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais, j'essayais d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler l'habitant du lac. Je le voyais brun… avec des yeux chocolats… Et vêtu avec des guenilles d'une époque révolue… Etrange.

En deux heures, il était là, son sourire mutin sur ses lèvres rose, appuyé sur un bâton recourbé. Je n'aimais toujours pas ce que je voyais. C'était lui, mais sans l'être. Je retenais ma respiration, sans savoir que je n'étais pas la seule à le faire dans la pièce. Enervée, je rinçais le pinceau violement, renversant le petit gobelet d'eau sur le carrelage, et m'acharnais à reprendre le cyan que j'avais créé pour la glace. J'ignore ce qu'il m'a prit, mais l'esprit était désormais affublé de cheveux blancs, et d'yeux bleus. Je rajoutais du bleu partout, je refroidissais l'ambiance de mon tableau avec colère.

Telle une furie, je jetais tout mon matériel par terre, et quittais la pièce en claquant la porte. J'avais besoin d'un bain chaud pour me calmer.

Je fais couler l'eau chaud dans la baignoire, allume le chauffage, et prépare mon pyjamas, avant de me regarder dans le miroir. Mes cheveux roux sont emmêlés, et je peux distinguer quelques nuances de couleurs en plus, malgré la tresse, j'ai mis de la peinture dessus. Mes yeux bleus sont cernés de noirs, je dors de moins en moins, et le froid m'affaiblis considérablement. J'ai les lèvres gercées, j'ai l'air trop fragile pour une fille de quinze ans. Comme j'aurais aimé avoir une enfance normale, pleine de jeux et d'aventures, loin de ces croyances historiques… être moi sans avoir la fierté de mes parents sur le dos.

J'ai arrêté l'eau, et je me suis glissée dans la baignoire. L'eau me fit un bien fou, alors que je dénouais mes cheveux et les laissais se délier dans l'étendue brûlante. Etrangement, une chanson vint se loger dans mon esprit, et me tira quelques larmes. En devenant une miss je-sais-tout, j'avais réduit à néant mes espoirs d'avoir un jour des amis, et maintenant, je suis assez folle pour créer un garçon imaginaire afin de me sentir moins seule. Un rire amer franchit mes lèvres, j'avais besoin de chanter…

« Je ne suis plus une enfant, je peux prends soin de moi-même, et pour qu'ils restent confiants, je dois dire à ceux que j'aime, ça va…ça va… Mais je suis fatiguée, et trop grande pour croire, ces naïves histoires, de confiance et loyauté… et ces…poussières de fées… »

J'ignorais que non seulement quelqu'un avait vu mon tableau, mais qu'en plus, cette même personne m'écoutait chanter… Parce que cette personne n'était autre que l'esprit que j'avais offensé… Parce que j'avais peins Jack Frost…


End file.
